


Stories Untold

by Kitcat1925



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Character Death, Desmond Miles is the Apple of Eden, Digital Art, Fanart, Getting Back Together, Hurt Desmond Miles, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: The trio together again, having nothing but time to talk. Clearing past misunderstanding, expressing their mistakes, and understanding each others chosen routes in life.
Relationships: Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16 & Desmond Miles, Desmond Miles & Lucy Stillman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Stories Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).



> It was inspired by re-reading all esamas' fanfic again. (Lucy's hair was hard af to pinpoint)

**Author's Note:**

> "What is a man, but the sum of his memories? We are the stories we live, the tales we tell ourselves!"  
> Idk if that rly fits with the pic but I just love this quote by Clay.


End file.
